


Эхо прошлого

by Lirrda



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Он приходит, чтобы рассказывать ей свои сказки. А она продолжает за него бороться. Это все, что им осталось.





	Эхо прошлого

Его больше нет. Она осталась одна. Все, что он может – быть с ней постоянно рядом. Изо дня в день он видит, как она переворачивает весь свой привычный мир ради того, кого вернуть нельзя. Он больше не может смотреть на ее измученное лицо, но оставить ее в одиночестве – выше его сил. Он тихо шепчет ей слова утешения. Рассказывает истории о давних временах, городах, давно обращенных в пыль. Он просит прощения за то, что позволил себе любить. Говорит все, что не успел сказать и просит отпустить его ради себя самой. Но она никогда его не слышит. Лишь чувствует тихое дыхание ветра за спиной. И повторяет тихие слова: «я не оставлю тебя».

Он умер. Но умер счастливым. Впервые за десяток веков он чувствовал, что нужен. Каждой частицей измученного, умирающего тела, он чувствовал, как чьи-то души безмолвно кричат и просят его остаться. Может быть, ему всего лишь хотелось так думать. Он не знал. Возможно, это был только горячечный бред. Но он точно знал, что ее душа звала. Ее душа умоляла не уходить и разбивалась на тысячи мелких острых осколков, которые разрывали его и без того израненное тысячелетнее сердце. Ее слезы били хуже любого из проклятий семьи. Она бы не дала ему умереть. Если бы успела. Если бы могла. Если бы она только могла… 

Но она не могла. Так же как и он. Вовремя понять, остановиться, найти слова… 

Если бы он только мог найти силы умереть в одиночестве и никому ничего не сказать. Она бы просто ненавидела его. Только и всего. Ей было бы больно, но она бы не мучила себя. Она бы нашла в себе силы перешагнуть через чувства к первородному подлецу и гордо подняв голову, идти вперед. Однажды найти себе парня, который был бы гораздо лучше, чем он и никогда больше не вспоминать.

Если бы он мог, он бы забыл о мести своей семье. Забыл про многочисленные предательства, про бесконечные попытки быть для них кем-то нужным. Хоть кем-то, на кого обращают внимание чуть больше чем на мебель. Забыл бы про целые века, которые провел в гробу. Тогда бы он не стал добиваться ее доверия. Не стал бы просить ее поверить ему. И остался бы в ее памяти всего лишь одним из целой семьи первородных убийц.

Если бы он знал. Если бы он только когда-нибудь знал. Он не позволил бы своей матери воскресить его. Ни за что. Ему давно надо было уяснить – он всего лишь эхо и должен был исчезнуть уже давным-давно. Его жизнь ушла сотни лет назад. Не стоило спорить с судьбой. Он проиграл. В очередной раз. Он не хотел, он совсем не этого хотел.

Если бы у него только хватило сил. Он бы не полюбил ее. Впервые, за столько лет. Девочка, которая позволила ему почувствовать себя нужным и понятым; позволила думать, что вся его жизнь может быть совсем другой. Но если бы он только знал конец — он бы никогда не позволил себе даже подумать об этом. Ни одной мысли. 

Если бы он мог вернуться, он бы не отпускал ее из виду, не замолкая ни на секунду, рассказывая о любой ерунде. Он бы зацеловал ее до смерти, не выпуская из рук. Он бы дышал полной грудью и радовался биению собственного сердца. Если бы был хотя бы один шанс…

Если бы… 

Если бы все было совсем по-другому… 

Но все именно так. Он мертв. И никогда не сможет вернуться. 

Ему не жаль ни секунды из отведенного ему времени. Ни одного мгновения. Он бы сделал все точно так же снова. Не жалея ни о чем. 

Он вновь и вновь видит – его девочка пытается. Пытается из всех своих ведьмовских сил. Десятки, тысячи заклинаний. Бессонные ночи, сотни прочитанных книг и бессчетных попыток. Все бесполезно.

Когда она наконец находит способ его вернуть – он так горд за свою девочку. Стать регентом в восемнадцать лет – стоило многого. И она это заслужила. У нее все бы получилось, и они оба имели право на свое личное счастье, но… очередное если бы. Если бы не Далия, если бы не Эстер, если бы не вся его чертова семья, в очередной раз разрушившая чужие мечты и наплевавшая на их жизни.

Он понимает – все ее попытки теперь тщетны и в который раз говорит ей прекратить, не обманывая их обоих надеждой. А она все еще не хочет ничего знать, и иногда он позволяет себе обмануться, отчаянно желая снова стать живым. Но он мертв. Безнадежно. И он снова рассказывает ей свои сказки, пытаясь утешить. Единственное, что он теперь может. Иногда ему кажется, что она слышит. Когда-то всесильный вампир, теперь он счастлив только от этого обманчивого чувства.

Его нет. Всего лишь эхо, застрявшее между мирами. Осколок давно ушедшего прошлого. Но она никогда не отпустит. А он ни за что не уйдет...


End file.
